Operation Mistletoe
by Magma Red
Summary: When Joe's parent have a little Christmas get together, Sam, Pablo and Ptera have a little scheme up their sleeves...


**AN-Whelp, it's Christmas Eve and Joe's parents are having a little get together!**

**Ptera: PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTY!**

**Joe: I hot th' feelin' yer planin' somethin'.**

**Magma: I AM NOT! *whisper to Ptera* Go get everything ready***

**Ptera: Rodger!**

**Magma: Anywhoodle, ONWARDS!**

* * *

Operation: Mistletoe

"Merry Christmas!" Joe looks up as Pablo's younger twin siblings, Chico and Chica, burst into the barn. They wore sombrous, off white short sleeved shirts, black pants and black boots with red sashes around their waists.

"Howdy y'all!" Joe says. They jump up on Joe, making him hug them.

"Hola Joe!" Chica, the girl, says. Here black hair was tied back in pig tails, while Chico's, the boy, was a short length that covered the top of his ears.

"Hola Amigo!" Pablo says, hugging Joe as well.

"Hey Pablo!" Joe says, unable to hug Pablo. Chico and Chica slip out of Joe's arms to the ground, and run off to pet the horses. "Whew, they're energetic."

"Just like MEEEE!" Pablo says, a big smile on his face and his arms up in the air. Joe just nods, and looks to see Pablo's parents talking to his Ma and Pa. Pablo's father wore a sombrero, a long sleeved white shirt, a red handkerchief around his neck, black pants and boots, while Pablo's mother wore a purple dress that came to her knees, the sleeves came to her elbows, and had golden ruffles around the edge and gold hoop earrings, while her long black hair tumbled in curls past her shoulders. She was a pretty woman.

"Merry Christmas Pablo." Sam says walking over. He had been petting one of the horses. His parents were present as well, his father having blonde hair and ash grey eyes, and wearing his black business suit, and his mother having brown hair and blue eyes, wearing cargo shorts, a white short sleeved shirt and a denim vest to go with them, while her hair was in a low ponytail. Jack was present as well, leaning against a post, arms crossed.

"Bam humbug!" Chico and Chica say in unison, looking up at Jack who just glares down at them. The two seven-year-olds just squeal with laughter, and run off again to pet more horses.

"They are right ya know!" Joe tells his brother.

"Aw, be quiet." Jack growls, not in a good mood.

"You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch..." Sam sings. "You really are a heel!"

"You're as cuddly as a cactus, and as charming as an eel, Mr. GrrrriIIIINCH! You're a bad banana, with a greasy black peeeeeeel!" Joe Sam and Pablo all sing in unison, making Jack intensify his glare at them. Everyone just laughs, amused by the three teen's singing.

"Ho, ho, hello!" Everyone looks to see Mr. Eastward in the doorway, along with Mrs. Eastward, Elizabeth, and Sarisa.

"Hey Mr. Eastward!" Joe tells him, waving.

"Hello boys." The man tells them, smiling.

"Merry Christmas!" Mrs. Eastward tells them, shaking hands with them.

"It's cleaner than I expected." Elizabeth says, looking around the barn with a bored expression.

"Merry Christmas!" Sarisa says, her face lit up with a cheerful smile.

_'Cute smile, eh Joe?' _Ptera asks.

_'PTERA!' _Joe yells.

_'What? I know you think so~!' _

_'Not right now...' _

_ 'Okay. Later then~!'_

_ 'Yer gonna make me strangle ya one'a these days.'_

_ 'And until then, I WILL NOT LET UP ON THE TORMENT!'_

_ '...'_

_ 'Eh heh, heh!'_

_ '...'_ Joe resists the urge to hand his head. "Merry Christmas Sarisa." Joe tells her smiling. The warm feeling was starting to blossom in him.

"Merry Christmas Joe!" Sarisa says, holding up a small gift, making Joe blink in surprise. It was small enough for Sarisa to hold in the palm of her hand, and was wrapped in green paper with a red bow.

"Th-thanks." Joe tells her, smiling and accepting it. He carefully lifts the top off to see a pin made of gold in the shape of a Pterosaur sitting on the white padding. It makes Joe smile more, and he pins it to his vest. "It's perfect."

"Well, I know ya like Pterosaurs, and when I saw that, it made me think of you!" Sarisa tells him, smiling.

"Uh, I got ya somethin'." Joe tells her, reaching into his coat pocket. He pulls out a box with red and white stripes and a green ribbon tied around it. "I hope ya like it."

"Thanks Joe!" Sarisa tells him, accepting it. She opens it, and sitting in side of it is a gold necklace with a emerald Christmas tree, diamond studded stars on either side of it, and then ruby and sapphire presents. "It's beautiful!" Sarisa gasps. "It must've cost a fortune!"

"Naw." Joe tells her, smiling. "I gotta lotta money from jewel rocks I dig up on Vivosaur. Money don't matter." Sarisa looks up at him, then throws her arms around him, hugging him, causing a blush to surface on Joe's face. He then notices everyone except for Jack and Elizabeth were giving him the Spanish Inquisition, Elizabeth had an eyebrow raised, and Jack was glaring. "Y-y-yer w-welcome..." Joe tells her, fumbling with the words making everyone giving him the inquisition smile, making Joe's blush deepen. Sarisa steps back from Joe, and puts the necklace around her neck, it standing out against her white shirt.

A few minutes later...

Joe sighs, his face a mite bit flustered and standing with Sam and Pablo, while the adults all talked, Jack stood still leaning against the post, Chico and Chica had fallen asleep on a stack of clean hay, and Sarisa stood petting Joe's horse.

"Just go talk to her, man!" Pablo tells Joe, his voice heavy with his accent.

"I can't." Joe tells him. "They'll give me the inquisition again!" Joe says, nodding over at the adults.

"So?" Sam asks. "Just for five minutes. That'll give you enough time to exchange a few words and the adults won't notice until you two have finished speaking."

"..." Joe says nothing.

_'He does have a point.'_ Ptera tells Joe.

_ 'I know, but...'_

_ 'C'mon Joe! Ya gotta stop being a shy guy and go talk to her! It's Christmas, and it'd make her really happy, and that's how people ought to be on Christmas! Happy!'_

_ 'W-well...'_

_ 'Joe, if you don't go over there and talk to her I will start yelling out loud to where everyone can hear it about the rock outcropping that scared you when you were little so much that you cried.'_

_ 'And I'm walkin'!' _Joe says, quickly turning and hurrying over to Sarisa. He felt amusement in Ptera as he snickers, then withdraws from his mind. _Was he...scheming? _"Hey." Sarisa looks up at Joe.

"Hey Joe!" Sarisa tells him.

"So...uh, why exactly do ya like pettin' 'em so much?" Joe asks, looking at his horse.

"He's so soft." Sarisa tells Joe, patting his horse's head. Joe just smiles some, and Sarisa suddenly laughs some.

"What?" Joe asks.

"I just realized something." She laughs. She then looks back up at Joe. "Did you know Santa is a stalker?"

"What?!" Joe bursts out laughing.

"Well, think about it! It says so in the song!" Sarisa points out. "'He knows when you are sleeping, He's knows when you're awake, He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!'"

"...It DOES..." Joe says with realization, then laughing again. He then pretends to hold a phone up to his ear. "Hello, Police? Hi, since October there's a portly man with'a white beard in a red suit that's been followin' and watchin' my kids twenty-four seven, and they're really gettin' on the edge, and I'd like to file a restrainin' order, but there's also these short little fellers with pointy ears that help 'em out." Sarisa laughs, making Joe laugh as well.

"Heh heh..." Joe looks to see the adults looking at Sarisa and him, smiling, while Chico and Chica were giggling, Sam and Pablo were snickering, Jack was giving Joe a death glare and Elizabeth just had her usual bored expression.

"...What?" Joe and Sarisa ask in unison. Everyone who had some form of amusement on their faces looks up above Joe and Sarisa, making Joe's smile start to fade as he followed their gaze.

There, tied to the deck railing above where Joe and Sarisa were standing, was a plant with green leaves and white berries.

Mistletoe.

"..." Joe and Sarisa say nothing, but Joe feels his eyes widen and his face flush, while he felt like the wind has been knocked out of him.

"You know what this means~!" Pablo says happily. Before anyone can do anything, Joe and Sarisa both jump back, out from under the mistletoe.

"I AIN'T DOING THAT!" They both yell in unison, their faces red.

"Too late!" Sam says, he and Pablo pushing Joe and Sarisa back under it.

_'I thought you wanted to kiss her!' _Ptera tells Joe, snickering.

_'...__**DID YOU PLAN THIS?!**__' _Joe yells at Ptera.

_'Eh, it was Sam's idea, I was just suppose to get you to go over to her since he knew you wouldn't want to do it alone, and Pablo was the one who tied up the KISSING plant.'_

_ 'DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!'_

_ 'I'll say it how I WANT to!'_

_ 'Ptera, tonight I am gonna keep you up all night yelling at ya as loud as I can until ya get a migraine so bad that it'll make a regular one see like nothing!'_

_ '...That hurts...' _Ptera pouts.

_'Too bad!' _Joe tells Ptera. He and Sarisa were standing with their backs to each other, both of them thinking. _'I-I don't wanna kiss her!'_

_ 'At least not in front of other people.'_

_ 'No, I mean-! Well, yeah but-!'_

_ 'Well, yes or no?'_

_ '...MAYBE?!'_

_ 'YES. OR. NO.'_

_ '...Or?'_

_ '...Yes, or no...Clever. VEEEEEEEERY clever...'_

_ 'I know, I know...'_

_ 'Good, good...NOW KISS HER!'_

_ 'No!'_

_ 'Just pull her close and give her a loooooooong, loving kiss!'_

_ 'Ptera!'_

_ 'OH! Make it a FRENCH kiss!'_

_**'PTERA YOU LITTLE PERVERT!'**_Joe roars, mentally strangling Ptera.

_'Joe! Don't strangle...ME! GYAGHL!' _

_ 'THEN DON'T GO SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!'_

_ 'OKAY...OKAAAAAAAAY!'_

_ 'Good...' _Joe releases Ptera.

_'C'mon Joe, it's not the end of the world.'_

_ 'No, it's the end of MY world.'_

_ '...Again, clever, BUT, just one kiss isn't going to be all THAT bad!'_

_ 'Well...' _Joe feels his face warm up, and the fuzzy warm feeling ebbing into him, like having his own little fire place in him to keep him warm against the chilly weather outside. He looks over his shoulder some to see Sarisa with her back to him, looking down at the ground. She looks over her shoulder at him, a deep blush on her face, making Joe's get deeper and making him smile awkwardly, causing Sarisa to smile shyly some.

"C'mon." Sam says.

"It'll be over quick." Pablo says. "Or, so they say." Joe gulps, and he and Sarisa turn to face each other. They look each other in the eye, making the warmth inside Joe increase as if lukewarm water had been poured into him, and the fuzziness increases to where it's more furry. But he still liked it all the more. It made him want to kiss her, the barn and people around them melding away to where he and Sarisa were completely alone.

He suddenly leans forward real quick, kissing Sarisa's forehead.

"There!" Sarisa says, she and Joe stepping back away from each other again.

"Happy?" Joe asks.

"NOPE!" Sam and Pablo say, pushing them back together.

"It has to be on the lips." Mr. Eastward says, almost sounding as if he approved of the mistletoe scheme Sam and Pablo were pulling.

"You two know that." Joe's Pa tells them, smiling.

"..." Joe and Sarisa say nothing, but Joe just gulps again, looking down at his feet.

_'C'mon!' _Ptera tells Joe. _'You kissed her forehead! This is just a bit lower down! You can do it Joe!'_

_ '...' _Joe says nothing, Ptera's urging just making his blush get deeper.

He thought about it.

Ever since he had met Sarisa, all he wanted to do WAS pull her close and kiss her. To get lost in her emerald eyes, to press his lips against her full, pink ones, to never left her go and to always hear her laughing and see her smiling face.

...He could do this.

Scratch that...

He WOULD do it!

Joe gulps then takes a shaky breath, and looks up at Sarisa to see her looking at the ground as well, the bill of her red baseball cap covering her eyes. Her shoulders rise, taking in a breath, and before Joe can say anything, she suddenly looks up at Joe, throwing her arms around his neck.

Her soft lips press against his in a kiss.

Joe feels his eyes get huge, his face flaming hot, and warmth bursts inside of him, like a dam to a reservoir breaking. The feeling whirled around inside of him like a tornado, rushing like water in rapids, yet also so soothing and soft, like a sunset.

A beautiful, blissful, curious warmth.

It makes him want more.

To deepen the kiss.

To pull her close.

He just stand there, unable to move from the shock and from the feeling inside of him, the adults all smiling with approval, Sam and Pablo both do a thumbs-up, while Chico and Chica both stand, smiling. He felt as if time had stopped, like everything would stay just like this for ever.

Sarisa's hands runs down Joe's jaw, then to his bandana, before she slowly pulls her lips away, opens her eyes and looks at Joe to see his face shocked and red.

"...I've been waiting to do that." Sarisa tells him, her voice quiet. Joe's eyebrows go up higher from surprise, and before anyone can say anything, Sarisa suddenly turns and runs from the barn, leaving Joe standing there.

"..." Joe says nothing.

_'That...wasn't part of...' _Ptera stops when Joe breaks out into a run, running out of the barn into the chilly, icy air that rides the wind while the sky was dark, the moon shone over head and stars glittered. _'Whoa! Where're you going?!'_

_ 'To get my girl!' _Joe tells Ptera. He catches up to Sarisa, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Sarisa, wait!"

"J-Joe!" Sarisa says, stopping and whirling around to face him. "L-look! I-I-I'm sorry that I...That I told you I had been waiting to get to kiss you, but it's just that I-" Joe cuts her off by hugging her.

"It's okay." He tells her, his voice soft and gentle. "I...I was wantin' to kiss ya too." He hears Sarisa draw in a breath of surprise. "Ever since I met ya, I wanted to. I just wanted to pull ya close an' never let go, to just hold ya in my arms."

"..." Sarisa says nothing, but white snow begins to fall from the sky in silver flakes that shimmer in the moonlight. Joe lets Sarisa pull her head back, allowing them to look each other in the eyes, her hands curled into small fists against Joe's chest, and the snowflakes sticking to Sarisa's eyelashes, making her look even more beautiful.

"...Really?" She asks, her voice faint and quiet. Joe just smiles some, takes her chin and pulls her head forward into another kiss, tender and gentle. The snow fall continues, landing on their shoulders and hats, the cold wind blowing a bit while the air was nippy, but they didn't care.

They were warm.

They stand there, blushes on their faces and tenderly kissing, while everyone stood watching from the barn, unable to see Joe and Sarisa kissing. Joe slowly pulls away, their lips parting so gently it made the two teen's blushes deepen.

"I really do." Joe tells Sarisa, his voice a faint whisper. Sarisa blushes more, her soft lips forming a smile, and Joe smiles as well. He pulls her close with one arm around her, his other hand on the side of her face, and they kiss again, enjoying every second of the warm bliss. The wind picks up some, making Sarisa shiver a bit. They separate their lips again, Joe unzips his coat, pulls his arms out of the sleeves, then wraps his arm around Sarisa, his coat still over his shoulders to where they shared the warmth from the coat. Sarisa smiles, making Joe smile, and put his hand back on the side of her face, pulling her into another kiss.

They didn't mind the wind.

They didn't mind the cold.

They didn't need a fire.

The had each other, and the warmth that the kiss brought to them...

...As well as the bliss that made them want more.

* * *

THE END

**AN-I have to ask this...WASN'T THAT ADORABLE?!**

**Joe: *love struck***

**Magma:...IT'S STILL SO CUTE!**

**Ptera: I thought you were a tomboy...**

**Magma: I DON'T CARE MAN!...Er, VIVOSAUR! It's still so cute...Anyways, to YOU guys...**

**HAVE AN EXTRAORDINARY MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

**And watch out for mistletoe! That stuff'll sneak up on ya...**


End file.
